Moonlight Shines Brightest At Midnight
by An Angel Sent To Protect
Summary: Lilia is Demetri's kid, soon to be a Volturi member. She isn't human and she has to get away. So on the 1st flight to America, she ends up in Port Angeles where Jacob imprints on her. Bella and her have some unknown history as well. Lots o' suspense!


Huh, to describe me in two categories…

**Normal Things About Me:**

-I have reddish brown hair.

-I am 14 years old

-I am 5' 7''.

_I am dead out of things to put there._

**Freaky Things About Me:**

-I have gray eyes

-I have telekinesis

-I'm not a vampire, like my father

-I'm not human. My mother wasn't either

-For the last 10 years, I've been living in an Italian castle

-I have retractable wings

-I can see the past by touching someone

-I can read minds (but I've learned to control these powers)

-I'm Liliana Volturi

Oh, and I'm running away.

Ever since I was 8, I've wanted to get away. My father, Demetrius, brought me from my hometown, of which was never revealed to me, to the Italian castle, where I haven't seen daylight since the age of 4. The reason I was brought was because my mother had been killed. I don't remember much of her. But when she died, the only thing I got to keep was a journal of family secrets that no one was able to open. My life really changed. I couldn't eat at the family table, because, well, none of my ancient family ate the same food I did. I had to say I was allergic to human blood in order to get out of learning how to feed. I had to get out.

One night during the summer of my 14th year, the coven had a trip to go out to some part in Mexico because of some army building. I took this as a chance to escape. To my father, he would think that I was simply visiting a different country, like Spain or France or the British Isles. I had done so before, so as to get him accustomed to my absences.

I packed up some dresses, the book, my iPod nano, a digital camera, and 3000 (in my defense, that's like 20 to the Volturi, and I'd be on my own for a while). I told the maids I was going to Spain for the week, and would be back after my father. I know, it's a big lie, but, well, I hated it there.

When I got to the airport, I asked for the first flight to America. It was to go to a place called Port Angeles, WA. I got on the plane, and prepared for my new life.

When I landed, around 12 hours later, it was dark there. I went to get a bite to eat, and then when I crossed an alley to catch a taxi, it happened. This guy, around maybe 18, blocked my path, and in a breath that smelled of too much whiskey and cigarettes, let out a hoarse. "And who do we have here? You look like you're all alone, huh? Come here, baby." He tried to bring me towards his, well, you know. I told him, as I pulled out my digital camera, "Here, just let me get a condom real quick." I whipped out the camera, which flashed in his faced and temporarily distracted him. Then I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, well for a human. I didn't want to bring out the wings, and freak out all of Port Angeles. I turned the corner, and ran into this Native American teenager who was turning out from a restaurant. The pervert may have been drunk, but it didn't slow him down. As I gathered my stuff so I could keep running, the guy put me behind him as he confronted the molester. "Might I ask, but, what exactly are you doing chasing a young girl? I think you're a bit too old for tag, am I right?" He motioned me to get into the car. I don't know why I followed his lead, but, he felt safe. The drunk replied with this," What games I play and who I play them with are none of you're business, now are they, Mr. I Know What's Right and Wrong!" The teen stood placid, as if he dealt with this all the time. It was calming, in a sense. The clam voice once again broke the silence. "I'm sorry; you're just going to have to play tag with someone else, because your play date is over." He turned away from the man, and got into the car. He turned in the ignition, and stayed silent for some time. When we were getting onto the highway, I checked to see if the journal had been damaged in any sort of way. When I tried to open the cover this time, it opened. On the first page, it said, "Love opens many doors, including this one." I realized after rereading it 10 times what it meant. This guy, whoever he is, was my true love.

"So what's your name?" The soothing voice broke my concentration. "Oh, I'm Liliana. And you are?" I didn't tell him my last name, just in case he was a werewolf or a vampire. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He made feel so guilty in not telling him, so I blurted, "Do you believe in vamps and werewolves?" He had a brief look of shock, then said, "Well, I don't exactly get along with the former." Great. He would hate me then. When I looked to the road, I saw a cheap motel. "Oh, Jacob, this is my motel, thanks for the ride." He didn't even acknowledge the place, and kept on going. It seemed that the more he thought about something, the more agitated he got. I was worried, so I asked, "Where exactly are we going?" He paused in his thinking for a second, and then replied, "You're going to have to talk to the police. I know the chief of police in Forks, which is just around 10 minutes away." Crap. That would not be good when they had to find out that I ran away. I had to tell him then. "Look, I'm just trying to get away from a severely overprotective coven." Oops. The word coven popped out like nothing. He took this in, and said, "I'll just tell him you're staying with me for the summer." I was dumbstruck. He knew that I had been involved with a coven, and yet, wait, what? We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. I'd tell him when we finished with the police.

Jacob pulled in to a small plot of land right next to a large wooded area. There was a big clunker of a car next to the house. When I looked at the clock, it said that it was 9 PM, time for be usually. Wasn't it too late to go bother an off duty cop? When we pulled into the driveway, I saw Jacob wince for some reason. He motioned me to come with him. I brought my book bag with me to get my camera. When Jacob knocked on the door, a middle-aged chubby man opened the door. So this is the cop I thought. His face lit up when he saw Jacob though. "Jakey! Hey, how have you been? And who's this now?" the cop gestured to me. Jacob's face stayed in the same half grimace that it had for the past 20 minutes. "It's not me that I'm here for, Charlie, it's for her, and her name is Liliana."

When we stepped inside, I saw a girl a little older than Jacob silently step down the stairs. Then I felt it. There was someone else in this house. A vampire. My senses finally kicked in, and I remembered the girl, along with what the vamp was thinking. It was that couple that I had seen last year. The male had come alone at first, and then the female human came to save him from destroying the secret of vampire's existence. It was really beautiful, actually. When the coven came to me in order to see what they should do, since they refused the offer of joining the coven, I said to let them go. They are free spirits. But the only reason I let them go was because of the girl, Bella. I could, unlike everyone else, see into her mind. The reason no one else could though was because she was pure of heart.

When Bella walked down the stairs though, she had a look of fright on her face. She was worried about Jacob and Edward (I think that's his name) being in the same house. Before I could read her mind, Charlie, the cop, boomed his loud voice and freaked the heck outta me. "So Lili, what happened?" I backed away, intimidated by his voice. Jacob stepped forward and replied for me, "She was attacked by some drunk who lives around here. I took her away, but all I know about the guy is that he was drunk and he's a junior at Forks High." I knew all this, because I had read the top layer of his thoughts. I didn't want to pry into a stranger's life, even if he is my soul mate.

Bella heard, and came over to me and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded, knowing that Jacob stopped it before anything serious could happen. I thought about how within my first couple of hours in America I had A) been attacked by some pervert and B) found my soul mate. I was in my own world when I realized I had a picture of him in my camera when I tried to distract him. I showed this to the chief, and he immediately recognized him. "This isn't a junior over at Forks High, he just graduated. It's Mike Newton. Oh no, I even know his family." When Bella heard the name, she motioned me to go upstairs with her. She led me up to her room, where I saw the other figure in a chair by a desk. In a tiny whisper that I knew only vampires could hear, I said, "Edward?" He immediately stood up, shocked of my knowledge. All of a sudden, Jacob called me down. I kinda flew down to get there. He looked at me and said, "You can stay at my house for the night. He said goodbye to Charlie and we headed back to the car. We drove for a while more, and tuned into a reservation. "Until you can find a place to stay, you can stay here." His face had somehow turned soft, and he had a slight smile on his face. And right before we went in, he added, "Welcome Home."

Well, there it is. The first chapter in "Moonlight Shines Brightest at Midnight" I really hope you like it, and please, do review. And so you know, so much suspense and mystery regarding Liliana, huh?


End file.
